A laser module that emits light emitted from laser diodes via an optical fiber is known as one type of laser modules used in laser devices. In this laser module, an optical fiber is brought from the inside to the outside of a housing, in which optical components such as laser diodes, mirrors, lenses, the optical fiber, and the like are arranged. Light rays emitted from the respective laser diodes are focused and then enter the optical fiber, and is emitted from the optical fiber outside the housing.
Since such a laser module tends to generate heat during use, the laser module is typically mounted on a heat sink when being included in a laser device. Patent Literature 1 below teaches such a laser device. A bottom plate of a laser module taught by this literature has a bottom surface formed to have at flat shape, and a mounting surface of the heat sink on which the laser module is mounted is also formed to have a flat shape.
[Patent Literature 1] JP2013-257362 A